the_vegas_sistersfandomcom-20200213-history
"Wheel of Baby Daddy"
Overview Brittany gives birth to a daughter named Not Heather Vegas. She learns that the father is her boss, Devin Ashton. They try to have a relationship, but T'Nya convinces Devin to break up with Brittany. Devin undergoes an "emo" stage because he has "depression". Becca helps Brittany get back together with Devin by threatening to kill herself. Devin and Brittany are reunited, much to T'Nya's dissatisfaction. T'Nya threatens Becca for interfering. Summary Brittany gives birth to Not Heather Vegas in the first scene. Brittany is revolted by her child because it is out of wedlock. The nurse offers the results of the DNA test, but presents the data on "The Wheel of Baby Daddy". The results state that Devin Ashton is the father. Brittany is disappointed because Devin is her boss and she says he has a small penis. Brittany calls Devin to inform him of the results. Devin is shocked speachless by the news, and then pretends he doesn't know her. Later, Devin meets the baby and is disappointed to learn that it is a girl rather than a boy. He is also very confused what her name is because the name "Not Heather" obviously causes some confusion. Brittany suggests that they try to make their relationship work for the baby, and Devin agrees. However, in a confessional, Brittany admits that she's only doing this to prevent herself from going to hell. T'Nya witnesses Devin and Brittany kissing, which frustrates her. She is willing to do anything to prevent Brittany's happiness. In fact, she follows Brittany to the club one night, and takes pictures of her hooking up with other guys. T'Nya then hacks into Brittany's Instagram account and posts the incriminating images, causing Devin to break up with Brittany over text. Brittany tries to talk to Devin about it the next day, but when she sees him, she realizes he has shaved all of the hair off of his body and began to dress "emo". When Brittany questions him, he explains that he is "depressed" and she wouldn't "understand". Brittany decides Devin isn't worth the time and effort. When Becca learns what happened, she says Brittany should try to make things work with Devin for Not Heather's sake. Brittany cannot recall who Not Heather is. Becca says that even if Devin doesn't love her, she shouldn't give up. She uses her one-sided relationship with Mason as an example. In a flashback, Mason walks in on Becca naked in the bathroom, which Becca had planned. Mason is so traumatized he pours boiling water into his eye sockets. Brittany gives in and devices a plan to get Devin back. She stands on a roof and threatens to kill herself if Devin doesn't take her back. Devin says he doesn't care, but Becca asks him to search his feelings. In a flashback, Devin remembers being bullied in elementary school for being a "nerd" who doesn't have a hot girlfriend like the other boys. To prove his worth, Devin agrees to take Brittany back because she's hot. In rage, T'Nya throws a rock at Brittany, knocking her off of the building. She falls four stories before landing on concrete. Devin rushes to her rescue, and the couple kisses. Angry, T'Nya blames Becca for the failed plot. She threatens to kill Becca if she ever gets involved again. Trivia * The episode title is a parody of "Wheel of Fortune" and "Baby Daddy". * The scene where Brittany threatens to kill herself on the roof is a parody of a scene from "The Office". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes